Immortal
by darkecofreak1
Summary: Clarke, a human, has fallen in love with a Grounder. One small problem, this Grounder happens to be the Heda of 12 large werewolf clans. Clexa. Rated M for gore, violence, language, nudity, and sex scenes.
1. The Beast Within

**A/N: I am redoing the series and starting from scratch, because I know I can do better. You guys deserve better.. The chapters will alternate between Clarke and Lexa's POV. Clarke's chapter will be titled "Immortal" and Lexa's "A Beast Within". Thank you, guys.**

* * *

 **Immortal: The Beast Within**

I always dreamed about Earth. We inspired to going home, and now here we are. I watched in awe as Octavia took the first step on the Earth. The 100 erupted in cheers as they all fled towards the ground. We had finally returned home.

Radiation had seemed to have little effect on the Earth; there were climate changes, but, all-in-all, everything seemed safe. We had ran into a two-headed deer, and a large snake-like fish; these were the only real mutation we had seen. We had thought we were safe, that we were alone, but we were wrong.

* * *

"Jasper!" I screamed in horror as a spear shot right through his body. Triumphant howls rung proudly in the distance.

"We have to go, Clarke!" Finn screamed as he shoved me forward. I tumbled over a thick skull.

"What is this!?" It looked like a crossover between a human and beast. My eyes widened as Jasper let out a horrific scream. "He's alive! We have to go get him!"

"No Clarke! You'll get yourself killed!"

* * *

Bellamy had rushed to his sister's side when we arrived. After a senseless debate and argument, Bellamy had accompanied us to find Jasper. We hiked for miles before we found any indication of Jasper. Finn had tracked blood and animal prints. We thought it was hopeless until moaning caught our attention.

I ran towards the sound and gasped at the sight of Jasper strung up and bloody around a tree, "Jasper. Oh, my God!" I rushed towards him in an attempt to unbind him.

"Clarke, be careful," Finn called from behind.

I examined the razor sharp scratches against his body, "Jasper? What the hell did this?"

"Animal…" Jasper whispered deliriously

"We need to get him down."

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines." Murphy said as he and Bellamy began tearing away at the restraints.

"There's a poultice on his wounds." I told Finn as I eyed the leafy substance

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Finn pondered.

Bellamy jumped down, " Maybe they're trying to catch dinner."

I heard a low growl, and whipped my head towards the thick bushes, "Maybe what they're trying to catch is us." A large, black wolf bared its' fangs as it stalked towards us. This wolf was 3 times larger than any of the wolves I read about in Earth Studies. "Bellamy, gun!"

Bellamy Frantically searched for his gun, but it was Wells who pulled the trigger repeatedly. Wells had landed three shots, but the beast still moved on. It jumped wildly at Bellamy and tried to tear into him, but with one more shot, the beast was down with a loud wailing howl.

We watched in disbelief as the beast slowly shifted into a naked woman. "What the hell?" I studied her in shock. What is going on in this world?!

"Did everyone else just see that?" Jasper chuckled exhaustively.

Bellamy grabbed the woman, "We need to take her back to base. Interrogate her."

Angry loud howls were heard in the distance, "Leave her!" I shouted. I could feel the deadly eyes on us. "She's not dead. That didn't do anything."

"We have to go." Finn agreed.

* * *

Jasper moaned on and on in pain and the camp was getting restless. I kept trying to heal his wounds, but they were so deep.

"Go back to sleep!"

"Quiet!"

"Don't listen to them." I cooed softly in his distressed ear. "You're gonna make it through this, okay? Promise."

"Can he just die already?"

"I'm going to find medicine.." I said determinedly

"Clarke, you don't know where to look." Finn said

"In the woods. There has to be a plant. I gather some and take it to Monty."

"That's crazy! You saw those things out there!? You can't go!" Finn said worriedly

"Keep an eye on him." I left before Finn could object. We had to find the plant medicine they used. If we didn't we would have to worry about an infection, the 100 would kill him far quicker than that would.

I grabbed a hand-made dagger, I wasn't sure what good it would do or even could do against the Wolves, but it had to be better than nothing.

* * *

The forest was dense with hundreds of plants. I picked a purple flower up, Monty has said something about it being relaxing… Maybe I should eat one. I had managed to pick up about 15 different plants, but I wasn't sure what they were or what they did. The mutation had probably corrupted the plants biological DNA as well. I went to gather another plant but stopped. There was a large wolf print…

I dropped the basket and pulled out the dagger. I could hear rustling in the bushes, and I pulled the dagger towards my chest. I awaited the large, fierce beast. I watched Wells shoot up one six times, and we left it there breathing. Swiftly the animal shot out from the bushes. Small and fast it zoomed right by. "A bunny?" I laughed in relief. I put the dagger away. It was a bunny. I went back to my basket.

Relief vanished as a loud crack erupted from behind me. There it was; slowly emerging from the bushes. It was large with dark brown fur; its' eye marking resembled something of a raccoon. It stared at me solemnly, curiously. Its' breath was heavy as is stared at me.

Its' green eyes bore into my ocean blue. She was studying me; trying to figure out if I was a threat or not. I slowly pulled out the dagger and watched as her sharp teeth growled, but it halted once I threw the weapon down.

She stalked towards me, and never once removed her eyes from mine. My breath hitched as she came face to face with me. "I need your help." I spoke softly as the wolf began sniffing me; she was learning my scent.

"My friend is sick, because of what your people did to him." I said determinedly as I pressed forward, and backed the beast up.

She snarled a bit at my closeness and lept back, but I continued to press forward. I gently cupped her muzzle. "I know you're a human. Please, turn back into one so we can talk." She bared her teeth at me, but I continued to stroke her fur. "He's sick, and it looks like an infection. Can you show me what plant to use?" I asked the large beast. I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified, but as of right now it didn't seem to want to hurt me.

She walked away from me, and completely by-passed my basket. The wolf barked towards me and started digging. I watched as it dug up a root. "Is that the medicine?" She bowed her head in response. "Thank you so much!" I rushed over towards the root and pulled it up, and when I looked back she was gone.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Think Twilight Wolf big btw!


	2. Something Strange

**A/N: Lexa likes staying in wolf form while scouting through the forest. It makes her feel safe. For formal occasions, she opts on her human form. Btw the wolves communicate telepathically to whom their addressing- can be groups or one individual (unwanted wolves can not hear).**

* * *

 **A Beast** Within: **Something Strange**

There had always been tales of the sky. Our elders told terrifying stories of what awaited in the stars. So when the sky shot down fire, my people panicked, and I took action. We ran relentlessly to where the fire had hit, and we passed many grounder camps. The closer we got the more they were burnt. There were dozens wounded. It was clear at that point that this fire was an enemy.

We approached a brightly lit area in the forest. Hidden in the shadows we watched, not monsters, but men. They were building, laughing, fighting- they were savages.

"Heda, what should we do?" Indra asked worriedly

"Kill them," Anya said bluntly

I looked around, there were so many of them. Each one was different from the other. A black haired boy gathered the group up and they cheered as he pointed a gun in the air. Off to the side, there was a blonde haired woman and a dark skinned man. They looked displeased with his show of power. The blonde angrily shoved passed the man, "Just leave me alone, Wells!"

Wells had made very little effort to stop her as she stomped off. When she vanished the leader approached him. "Not now, Bellamy."

Bellamy snickered, "Grab him." I watched as they dragged him off into the darkness.

Anya lurked towards me, "We should kill their leader now."

I studied the remaining enemies. We knew nothing about them. We didn't know what they were capable of. "No."

She growled in disapproval, "We can't let them rebuild their strength!"

"They're weak, let us extinguish them, Heda." Indra joined in with Anya.

"No, we will send scouts to border their camp. We will keep watch." I looked towards Anya, "You will command these scouts. They will be permitted to kill on sight if confronted by the sky people."

Anya shook her head in understanding and sprinted off to rally her scouts. "Indra, you will guard the border of Mt. Weather. We can not allow our enemies to unite."

"Yes, Heda." She stood with me momentarily, her ears twitching occasionally at the loud children. "I will take my leave, will you be joining me?"

I looked at Indra and back at the camp. The blonde had been missing for quite some time. "No, take leave, Indra. I wish to stay a bit longer."

"At your command, Heda."

I stalked up the edge of the wood line looking for her. I vault over their makeshift fence and prowled in the shadows the tents cast. I saw a golden flicker of hair, she was behind a tent-crying. I stalked down and nestled against the tent across from the sad girl.

A boy approached her, "Hey, Clarke." - Clarke was her name. Beautiful.

"Hey, Finn." She said over a sniffle.

"What's wrong?"

She leaned her head against the tent, "I miss them. They sent us here and I still miss them." Tears ran down her face as she looked towards the sky. "My mom did this. And I'm so mad at her, but all I want right now is for her to hold me."

I bared teeth at her confessions. She was weak. They were all too weak. I slunk to the wall and leaped over the half-done wood. I would not waste my time on them. The scouts can cover intel- if there's anything to cover. They're basic. Not a threat as of now.

* * *

I had been following five sky people for almost an hour and it was the most boring thing I had ever encountered. The most exciting thing by far was when the young female named Octavia got grabbed by the beast in the river. Stupid sky people; everyone knows not to swim in that river.

I had gotten so bored that I had purposely allowed myself to make noises to alert them, but they paid no mind to the cracks of branches. Calling them dense would be too nice. After the brunette's injury, they made camp.

They slept peacefully without any kind of awareness. There was nothing to defend them, no shelter, no guard. They were at the mercy of the forest. They were at the mercy of my bite. My paws settled into the soft soil of the forest. I approached Clarke. She looked troubled in her sleep. I hadn't a clue as to why I was so obsessed with this creature, but I was. She was magnificent. Enchanting. I touched my nose to her hand. She smelt wonderful. In an instant, her heartbeat rose, and I frantically jumped to the cover of the night.

She rose looking startled, her hand was covering her furious heart. I watched as she stood up with a wobble. She ran her hands through her golden locks and walked out towards the river. What was she doing? It's dangerous to walk into the night alone. There are far worse things lurking out at this time.

I watched as she wandered into a hidden grove. Fluorescent butterflies fluttered in their habitat; they illuminated Clarke in a beautiful light. I wanted to approach her. It was irresponsible, but one encounter wouldn't hurt. I slowly emerged from the shadows into the glow of the grove, but the snap under my foot had Clarke whipping around.

"Hey! Thirsty?" Finn said giddily

She sighed in relief while I growled in frustration, "Yes, did you go back to the river for this?"

He laughed as he made himself cozy beside her, "Yeah, almost lost an arm for it!"

Clarke smiled coyly, "Let's go back to camp."

He ushered her ahead with a grin. I grimaced at his behavior. He was not fit for her. I could sense that he was coward, easily influenced, and reckless. I suppose if she wanted to be with him then she deserved him. He lacks the basic requirements for survival. Natural selection would weed him out.

* * *

Clarke and her group approached the Mt. Weather border, and I could help but to pant frantically. As soon as they crossed Indra's men would kill them. The goofy man, Jasper, swung across with a victorious howl. Too bad it was cut short by a spear. I could hear Clarke yell in agony. I looked towards the border and back at Clarke frantically. She doesn't have time to mourn before they come for her. I mustered every ounce of air in my lungs and howled. It was our war howl, but to Clarke, it was an alarm. I paced frantically from the cliff side as they ran for their lives. I could not interfere anymore. I smelt Indra, she had climbed up the cliff side, she approached me in her wolf form.

"Heda." She acknowledged me curtly.

"Did you kill them yet?" I feigned excitement.

She looked away, "If they had killed them then they would have signaled so."

I growled in faux disappointment and towered over Indra. Her ears laid back and she bent down under my stare. "Gather the boy. Keep him alive!" I growled out. "We'll lure them back." I looked over the valley.

* * *

We waited in the distance. We had tied the boy up in the most optimal area for an ambush. We had left blood trails to help the sky people follow. Even the most basic tracker should find this Jasper. The Trikru pack was anxious to pounce, but I had declared one lone victor of the ambush. A youngling, Akia, would prove herself today in a 'trail'. Her mission was to ambush the sky people and slaughter them. Akia was a weak warrior- she'd get maybe two. It would give Clarke the chance to escape. The pack was under obligations to stay out of the encounter.

They were hundreds of feet away, but their loudness gave them away. Their leader, Bellamy, had accompanied them. Clarke screamed when she saw Jasper, and Anya chuckled proudly.

"Clarke, be careful," Finn called from behind.

She looked his body over, "Jasper? What the hell did this?"

"Animal…" Jasper whispered deliriously. I scuffed. Animal? Really?

"We need to get him down."

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines." Murphy said as he and Bellamy began tearing away at the restraints.

"There's a poultice on his wounds." Clarke examined, she was a clever girl

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Finn pondered.

Bellamy jumped down, " Maybe they're trying to catch dinner."

Akia took that as her cue as she let out a low growl and lurked out of the shrubbery. Her giant black body stalked towards them- her teeth bared.

Clarke immediately took action, "Bellamy, gun!"

Bellamy Frantically searched for the gun as Akia lunged into attack mode. Wells pulled the trigger repeatedly. He shot into my warrior three times but she still fought on. This was her only chance to prove herself to the pack. But when Wells shot her head on she fell to the ground. The dust settled as her shape morphed back into a human. She had failed her pack- thankfully.

Bellamy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. Snarls and growls erupted from the pack. They wanted to kill them.

I settled the conflict within the pack with a hearty howl. The pack joined in angrily. Akia would be banished. The sky people would go free. The pack would respect this tradition.

"Leave her!" Clarke shouted. "She's not dead. That didn't do anything."

They left in a hurry and I turned my back to the pack. I had enough excitement for the day.

"Heda!" Anya shouted after me. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. Yet…. We have learned critical information today."

Anya looked at me in disbelief, "And what is that?!"

I looked at her and then to the pack, "We've learned their guns don't kill us."

* * *

The boy had been moaning in pain for hours, and I grew tired. The thought of ending him myself had crossed my thought a dozen times. By the looks of it the other sky people were also on the verge of putting one of their own down.

I watched as Clarke emerged from their main base. Her face was furrowed in anger. She shoved past one of the boys guarding the gates, basket in hand. I followed her from a distance. I watch her growl in frustration. She'd picked up mostly useless plants- good for eating, but no medical uses.

I watched her bend down, but she halted and dropped the basket in fear. Damn. I left a print. I looked down at the rabbit who had crept up near me without notice. I stomped my paw and watched as it sprinted away startled.

Clarke jumped at the rabbit's sudden movement but breathed in. She was relieved., but not for long. I slowly walked into the clearing and revealed myself to her. She gasped in fear and began to back away. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes; I was trying to convey that I was not a threat. I walked closer. My muzzle was inches away from her face.

"I need your help." She spoke softly. "My friend is sick, because of what your people did to him." She pressed forward into my chest and I backed away at the proximity. I let out a small snarl to warn her. She had a knife. I didn't want her too close.

She cupped my face, "I know you're a human. Please, turn back into one so we can talk." I bared my teeth in an attempt to look fierce while my heart pounded wildly. She was running her hands through my fur so softly as she spoke to me, "He's sick, and it looks like an infection. Can you show me what plant to use?"

I composed myself, and walked towards the tree, the root served as an antioxidant. I dug the root up for her, our poison would be useless to them now that they know how to get it. I was being so foolish.

"Is that the medicine?" She asked excitedly, and I bowed my head in response. "Thank you so much!" She squealed.I left as soon as she went to gather it. Love is a weakness. Feelings make you weak, and this girl was making me the weakest I've ever been.


	3. Bunker & Radio Silence

**Immortal: Bunker & Radio Silence**

Jasper had been the first thing on my mind when I made it back to camp yesterday, but now, as I march along side Wells and Finn, I could only think about the woman I met. Was she even a woman? It was clear that she, along with the rest of them, wasn't completely human. Mutation from the radiation had to be the answer, but it was all speculation until I could get the brown furred beast to trust me.

"Here's the river." Wells chirped as we approached the large body of water. We were in search of seaweed; Wells had read it had healing properties in Earth Science. The root had helped Jasper tremendously, but he still needed a little extra something. Plus, having extra medicine around the camp couldn't hurt.

I looked around curiously, "So, what does this seaweed look like?"

Wells picked up a dark red, leafy substance on the shore, "Like that." Wells hesitated, and idled on the shore, "Hey, that thing that bit Octavia, how big was it?" Wells gulped nervously.

"Big." Finn laughed as he too eagerly stayed on shore, "We could rig this into some kind of a net. Find something to lower it into the water." I watched Finn start to gather material, and they want to call me 'Princess'. I walked straight into the water, and began gathering the plant, " Or we could just do that."

A large flock of birds squawked crazily as they zoomed by us, nearly diving into us. A lone wolf howl tore through the new found silence. _It was a warning. But for what?_

I quickly grabbed the bags, and began pushing the boys, "Let's get out of here."

"Grounders? It could be a war cry." Wells reasoned as the group rushed back towards the tree line.

Large, venomous, yellow fog filled the sky a few thousand feet away. "What the hell is that?!"

I grabbed Finn's hand and pulled, " Run. Run!" We ran fast through the woods, the fog was catching up. God, I wish I was faster! I stumbled over my own feet and fell hard to the ground. Sharp pains shot through my legs, and I let out an agonizing scream in response.

"Clarke!" Finn rushed to get me, but the sound of thundering paws stopped us all. There she was. The beautiful, brown beast. She grabbed me by my shirt and roughly threw me on her back. I clenched my fist deep into her fur. She took off as fast as lightning; leaving the boys fumbling behind.

"Please don't leave them," I mumbled into her pointed ear. I swear I heard her growl her annoyance, but she halted anyway. Allowing the boys just close enough to follow. She ran for a few more feet before digging desperately at the ground.

Finn began digging with her and pulled up the large latch. The wolf dove straight into the darkness. Finn and Wells followed closely. Finn had managed to find a match and light a few candles. "It's a bunker; pre-bomb base." He said in awe as he examined the food and supplies.

Wells picked a photo up, and frowned, "I guess they never made it."

The large beast snarled at the boys and led me over towards the corner. She laid down, and let me slide off of her gently. I propped my body against her large abdomen. I smiled sweetly at her,

"Thanks, you were amazing out there." I tried to spark up a conversation I hope of seeing her in human form.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cool cement floor. _Way to take a compliment..._

Finn eyed me like I was a crazy woman, "You're literally sitting against one of those things."

The beast raised her head and bared her teeth; she clearly disapproved of being called one of those things.

"'One of those things just saved us all," Wells stated in appreciation.

I sat quietly, my leg hurt so bad I wanted to scream. I always heard stories on the Ark about dogs, and how they could sense pain. I always thought it was rubbish, but this 'overgrown dog' knew I was in pain. Every-time the pain skyrocketed the wolf would lower its' ears.

Finn looked intrigued by our interactions, "This isn't the first time you've met her, is it?"

"No, she helped me find the root actually."

"So, she's helped us twice now?" Wells began walking towards where I was seated, but a deep, territorial growl from the beast behind me kept him at bay.

Wells stomped his foot, "Listen, I'm grateful you saved us, but I need to see Clarke's leg. Can't you see she's in pain?" Wells walked courageously up to me and knelt down to examine my leg.

Finn paced around, "If you're willing to help us, then why won't you show us your human form. Your people think we're a threat, but if you'd just listen then you'd know- Are you even listening to me!?" Finn asked in disbelief as the wolf completely turned her head away and rested it against the cold floor. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

Wells laughed a little too before patting my shoulder, "It's just sprained. Keep off of it for awhile; other than that you're completely fine." I could feel her body let out a breath of relief, _Why did she care so much?_

We had been down in the bunker for hours. Every Time Finn reached for the door the wolf would growl viciously; meaning the acid fog was probably still out there. I could feel myself getting drowsy. The running, adrenaline, and pain from earlier had done a number on my body. I was currently snuggled into probably the largest wolf ever, and it was the safest I had felt since I touched Earth. She's like a big, furry, brown Guardian.

* * *

I woke up cold and chilled to the bone. The warmth from the body beside me was gone. My eyes shot open, and I looked around in a panic trying to spot her. All I could see were two sleeping boys. She had left once we all fell asleep. Clever little thing.

* * *

I had waited for days and days in the grove where we first met. The camp had an uproar when Murphy was hung and exiled. Everything had settled since, and the camp was in full swing with building defenses, but that was foolish. There was no way we could take on these grounders. I wanted to see the girl again. I wanted to actually see her, not as a wolf, but a human.

I wanted to thank her, to talk to her about the conflict between our two people, but she hadn't returned. I knew that she'd return here is she wanted to meet again, but it was growing apparent she did not return the feeling.

* * *

I sat in the grove with a journal Finn had gotten me; lost in thought. I etched every detail into the book. 'Finn's girlfriend, Raven, had reached Earth. She had a radio and we were going to save everyone. It failed. Bellamy had ruined 320 people's lives; terminated them for his own selfish gain.' I had written in it. It was true, Bellamy was selfish. He hadn't even killed the Chancellor, and even if he had, he was still willing to let others die in his place. I had forgiven him. He may not have deserved it, but maybe one day he will…

* * *

The days continued, and I had almost completely forgotten about the mysterious wolf. We had found guns to protect us. Octavia had befriended one of the wolf men, a grounder named Lincoln. He had helped us tremendously in learning their culture. Silver bullets, who knew? Raven had taken on the job of handcrafting them.

The grounders were once full humans, radiation had mutated their genes, and they soon obtained the title 'werewolves'. He told us of the men with fangs in Mt. Weather, and how they stole werewolves and turned them into crazed animals with one instinct; serve their new masters. They called them Reapers. They weren't like the others; they stood on two legs, human like. Snarling snouts, and deep fangs. It carried the wolf mutation to another level.

Lincoln had even tried to make a peace treaty with Anya, but that went down the drain when we both disrespected the demands of our agreements. It had actually led both us and the grounders to war.

They attacked us ferociously in war. Human, and wolf soldiers alike, but we burned them all. Our base had gone from a grand camp to a graveyard. We had won, but at what cost?


	4. Bunker & Treason

**A/N: I like the old school werewolf and vampire stuff, so please don't write condescending reviews. Also, I'm skipping chunks for a reason. What doesn't happen in Clarke's chapter will happen in Lexa's. Patience is a virtue. I've had this chapter sitting in my docs for a few months. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

* * *

 **The Beast Within: Bunker & Treason**

My day had passed in a blur. Meetings came and went right after the other. I grew ill from being restrained to the confines of this small tent.

"Indra, I'm taking my leave now."

Indra pursed her lips. "Heda, we still have the war commanders. They need your council."

I rolled my eyes, "I appointed them because they were strong and confident. I will not hold their hand in every little altercation."

I shifted into my wolf form. I felt trapped in my human form. When my paws hit the ground I feel free, I can be myself. Roam freely without prying eyes. I sprinted away as Indra called after me. Politics could wait.

I ran through the thick forest and weaved around the long standing trees. Air coursed through my dark fur as I zapped through the woodline, but a familiar smell stopped me. I halted dead in my tracks, leaves sprung from their dormant state in the ground. _Clarke._ I frantically smelt for her scent. She was north towards the river. _Why was she out this far?_ I sprinted in her direction, a long and foreboding howl crept through the forest. It was our alarm howl. I could smell the thick sickly air. _Acid._ I sprinted as fast as my legs would allow. I scurried and narrowly missed the ledge of the clift. Dust flung through the air as I surveyed the land.

I saw Clarke and two men fleeing into the woodline for cover. I leapt across the rocks that scattered through towards the river. I hurled across and ran as fast as my paws could carry me. My heart thundered in my chest as I tried to smell her out through the fog. A thud to the ground followed by the slight sense of blood lead me to her. I grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her onto my back. I knew of a secret bunker nearby.

I left her two little companions in the woods. I didn't want to save any Sky People, just her, but her persistent tugging, and her whimpers of "please" had me stopping. I couldn't help but to snarl out at my own weakness as I waited for the two idiots to catch up. I showed them the way to the bunker hidden in the leaves.

I clawed desperately at the ground after finding its' entrance. The shaggy boy began to dig with me as soon as he opened the hatch I bailed in and took up a corner to shield myself from the others.

Clarke leaned her tired body against me, I could tell she was sore. Her fall had significantly hurt her ankle. I pressed my face against the cold bunker floor.

The boys kept a close eye on me for most of the day. I left Clarke snuggle into me until sleep overcame her senses. Finn followed closely after. Wells studied me, "What's your game here?" he questioned aggressively. "Why are you saving her, your people want to kill us? And why HER?" Wells furrowed his brows angrily towards me. He stood to his feet and I growled low. _Don't come closer idiot._ He continued to walk past me. He plopped down on a bunker bed. "I'm not worried about you killing me. If you do, she won't every speak to you again."

I snorted and closed my eyes. Once they succumb to sleep I will take my leave. We waited in the bunker for hours. Finn had passed out first. Wels stubbornly fought sleep but he too fell into a sound sleep. Clarke, however, moved side to side in her sleep. She'd push away and scramble back to the comfort of my fur. I wished I could spend an eternity with her. I wish for this moment to last, but as the fog cleared- my mind new better. The large lump in my throat rose as I shifted into my human form. I grazed my knuckles against her beautiful, pale cheek.

I reluctantly walked away from the sleeping beauty and opened the hatch with carefulness. I chanced one last glance at Clarke and sighed out loud. I had to go.

* * *

I tapped my finger against the wood thrown repeatedly, I tired of waiting on Anya. "Can we not just kill them?" I asked bluntly. Of course I didn't mean Clarke, I'd heroically spare her.

Indra groaned, "Heda, Anya is working on it."

I growled, "No, she is failing. I left her in charge of the meeting between Trikru and the sky people. She failed. I knew I should have been there to meet this Sky Prisa myself." I said mockingly

Indra tensed, "Heda, the Sky Prisa escaped because-"

I glared hard into Indra's eyes, "There is no excuse. She commands an army against me. She should be destroyed."

"Anya, has captured their healer and a warrior, Heda." Indra defended

"I'm aware, in an effort to revive Tris. But this does not solve anything.

Indra tensed, "Anya will capture the Sky Prisa for you, Heda."

I looked to my left, I knew Anya could capture this Sky Prisa, but I had reservations about not going to the battle myself. What about Clarke? Clarke is strong, but there is a strong chance she won't get out of this alive. "Do you remember what we discussed?"

"Yes, Heda. I will find her." Indra complied

"Indra…" I began softly, "this is not just some sky person. I need you to make sure she gets out of that battle field. Clarke, is important to me."

"Heda, I do not understand your fascination with this Clarke."

"It is not your place to understand, Indra. I have-"

Indra interrupted me quickly, "But I will follow you endlessly, Commander."

I looked into Indra's eyes, "Thank you."

"How will I spot her?"

"She is blonde."

"Blonde?"

"Yes, it's what the sky people call it." I smiled tenderly "She has eyes of the sky and golden locks. Please retrieve her for me, Indra."

Indra nodded.

I knew there were many 'blonde' females in the sky clan. The Sky Prisa herself is blonde. Same as the valued healer. Well, at least that is was I had been told through whispers.

I sighed again. I have prisoners, I have a Sky Prisa to kill, and I have to somehow protect Clarke through it all. I plopped down on my fur bed, and rubbed my temples in frustration. The joys of being a ruelling love sick puppy.


	5. Containment Breach

**A/N: Not a G!P story. I like how the redo is going. There were originally 7 chapters already posted but I think the switching between POVs is really helping the story plot and it makes things a little less confusing. Plus there wasn't any real interaction between Clarke and Lexa in season 1 and now I get to make stuff happen.**

 **The Beast Within: Containment Breach**

The drop-ship door kicked up ashes when it hit the charred ground. Bodies, skulls, and weaponry laid scattered about. I gazed around searching for Bellamy or Finn, but there were gone. I couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. Had they escaped or were their remains just a part of the building ash pile that surrounded my feet?

I hoped, No. I clung to the sliver of hope that they did make it out. Maybe, just maybe, Bellamy got them both out alive.

The remaining delinquents stayed silent. Anya's sobs sliced through the air and cut the silence with a mournful blade. There was no rejoice at our victory for dozens of our own had been killed as well. There was bloodshed that hadn't needed to happen; no one had to die.

Anya crashes down behind me, but I don't register it. This was her fault; all of it. I traveled into the grave. I gazed at all the skulls; human and wolf.

My thoughts drift to the girl. I had only seen her in her wolf form, and I couldn't help but to wonder is she too was in this pile. Or maybe she wasn't here at all. She had saved me, protected me, but did she not see it fit to protect me now. Did she not fear for my safety? Or did she fear her people's wrath more? Was she really just some spineless, disobedient dog? If so, her people aren't forgiving. They would have killed her if they knew she saved me, 'Skai Prisa'. I hated that term, but for some reason that's all they know me as.

My mind was working so vigorously that I hadn't noticed the small silver can roll by me until Anya's sobs turned into distressed screams. Fog filled the air, then my lungs; everything went black.

* * *

Whiteness, it blurred my vision. I tried looking around in my foggy state. The room I was in was solid white; a painting seemed to be the only thing that broke the overwhelming white apart. I sat up and timidly touched my bare feet to the cool tile. There was a sharp sting in my arm as a rose. Tubes were pumping into my arm, and I ripped the offending wires out with haste. What is the place?

I spotted a door with a small window opening, and walked towards it curiously. I didn't know who these people were, and what they were capable of. This technology wasn't grounder, it wasn't Arch. It was old world technology that was extremely new to me. I peered through the window and gasped in excitement, "Monty! I had never been so excited to see a shaggy head before.

He turned around, and banged against the glass, "Clarke!" He shouted. He looked absolutely terrified.

I peered around from the window. There was a sign. 'Mount Weather'. We were in Mount Weather. My heart pounded hard, and my eyes watered, "Oh, God."

* * *

Monty and I had tried to talk, but it was useless. I sat in the corner of my room and stared at the mocking painting. Was it meant to be hopeful? It wasn't. In fact its' presence only angered me more.

I walked over to it and stared at it once more before making my way to the window. I wanted to check on Monty once more before I went to sleep. I had no clue what time it actually was, but I did know that I was tired. I looked out the window and my stomach dropped. He was gone! I looked closer, and as I did a hooded figure walked in front of me. They were wearing a containment suite. But for what? "Hey." I called out a bit scared.

It looked at me, and turned around. It was heading towards Monty's room. I called for it again, "Hey." Ignored. "Hey!" It was cleaning his room? Why? My body went into a panic and I slammed my arm against the door, "Hey! HEY! HEY!" I screamed desperately. It completely ignored me and started spraying something. "What the hell did you do to him!" I cried out, but was ignored again.

That's it. I was going to be heard one way or another! I walked away from the door and examined the room. I rushed over to the stand that was holding my medicine and broke the rod off. I looked at the camera, those assholes weren't going to spy on me anymore. I smashed the camera and then proceeded to do the same to the window. I large piece of glass slit my arm open, but I didn't care. I was getting out of here. I picked up the very piece and made my way to the person.

I ran up behind it and tore the hood off. I stared in shock. It was a black headed girl. She was my age. This monster was the same age as me. "What are you doing?! I'll be contaminated!" The girl shrieked

"Where's my friend?!" I shouted and pushed the glass closer to her neck

"He's fine." She shuddered and tried to pull away, but I forced her back. "You don't understand, okay? He's-" I cut her off and pushed her forward.

"Take me to him." I demanded angrily. I pushed her through the giant building, and impatiently demanded that she show me to Monty. Her key card activated the elevator. "What did you do?!" I asked

"I just turned it on. Please, Clarke." She pleaded

"How do you know my name!?"

"It was on your charts." She cried

What charts? Were they studying us? I had to leave now. "Which level?" I demanded as I shoved her in.

"5." She replied shakily

"Who are you people?" Silence. Fear. "Answer me. How many of us are here? Where are they?" I asked simultaneously, " Say something!" I spat angrily. She knew where they are so why wasn't she saying anything

The elevator dinged loudly, "Arrived. Level 5." The door opened revealing a huge mess hall. Hundreds of people were eating, and drinking red wine. It was amazing. They all looked so clean and healthy, but something seemed off. How did they all manage to look so good with radiation and sun deprivation. I hadn't passed a single window or outside door this whole way. It's impossible. "Where the hell am I?"

My eyes met dark brown, and a woman began screaming loudly, "Containment breach!" Alarms sounded and military looking men started approaching me.

Fuck.


	6. War and Worry

**The Beast Within: War and Worry**

I tapped my feet impatiently, war was coming and it was coming soon. I'd have them all wiped out if I could, but there is no way that would go over well with Clarke. I sighed, "Anya? What should we do?" I looked to my first, but she offered no guidance.

"You know what you should do Lexa. Why do you hesitate?" She scowled in frustration and I understood why. I was being illogical. I was halting an entire war for one girl, but I couldn't shake this feeling. If I kill all her friends then that will be the end. I sighed loudly. Love is weakness.

"Why didn't you just kill the Sky Prisa when you had the chance?" I asked trying to distract from my own downfall.

"She is smart and her strategy is unlike anything I've seen," Anya replied curtly.

I groaned. The entire grounder army was waiting on my command. "Tell the howlers to sound for war. It's time."

Anya grinned feverly, "Right away, Heda."

Howls sounded through the camp. Usually, war howls had me excited, my adrenaline would rush and my heart would pound with triumph. Anya turned around before closing the door, "Do not come, Heda?"

I scowled angrily, "Do not come to my own war?"

Anya furrowed her brows, "I am commanding you as my second Lexa. I have a bad feeling and you must stay."

I knew I could easily overrule the command by my first, but I sat myself down. Anya was never one to hesitate with war or to tell me to stay out of it. She invited me to war by her side. "Stay safe then?"

She smiled wearily, "Of course, Heda."

* * *

A loud explosion caught the attention of Indra and I. We had been pacing the room for what felt like hours when we heard it.

"Indra we must go!" I insisted. She was supposed to be there in the battlefield, but a hand full of soldiers stayed behind to protect the camp in case the sky people ambushed. I expected her to fight back but she nodded instead. We rushed to the war sight on horse. The Sky People had discovered the bunker in which we stashed the silver. Only in wolf form can we be killed by silver, but an explosion, wolf or not, would kill everyone. We arrived at the camp seconds later and ash filled the old camp.

"Heda, wha-what is all of this?"

Tears fell to my eyes, "Our people."

Indra did not cry, she growled in pain. "I'll slaughter them all!" Her voice roared. If she angered herself anymore she'd transform and we did not know what we were facing just yet. "Indra, calm do-" As the words escaped my mouth the camp door for the sky people fell.

I watched in horror as the ash of my people kicked up. "Yu gonplei ste odon." I whispered under my breath. I was relieved to see Clarke walk of the ship. She, herself, looked upset. It was in that moment that I realized that she too, had lost at least half of her men. I watched Anya fall to the ground in a loud sob. She was the last survivor of the war.

Indra's nose wiggled uncontrollably, "Indra, what is it?"

Her eyes widened in fear, "Mount Weather."

I stood up in a rush to retrieve my first and Clarke, but Indra's arms kept me at bay. I watched in horror as the smoke filled the air. "You are no help to them in there!" She whispered sharply as I struggled against her. I watched the Mountain people carry them away.

"We'll them back, Heda."

She sounded so assured, but I knew. I knew she was lying. No one came back from that evil, forsaken vampire den.

…

A/N: Mount Weather is a vampire den! Oh no, lol they have a weird obsession with blood. I had too. Also, this is a very short chapter, I didn't have a lot to work with.


	7. Mount Weather

A/N: for anyone who isn't understanding the plot. The story goes along with the show but has a few added or deleted details to match my style and for time convenience. For example, we fast forwarded through season 1 a little because there were not any main interactions with Clexa. Now we are in season 2 and in Mount Weather. ALSO, NOT G!P

Immortal: Mount Weather

I was escorted towards a large swing door and cuffed to the bed like a wild animal. It looked like another hospital room. They left me there and I struggled to free myself until a few guards and a woman in a lab coat approached me, "Hello, Clarke. I'm Dr. Tsing, how is your arm?" The black-haired woman approached closer to examine my wound, but I remained silent. I didn't trust her

She looked towards the older man who had just now made an appearance, "Not much of a talker, is she?"

He eyed me curiously like I was a beast. "Skill picked up from the savages, no doubt." He clicked his tongue, "That's fine. Maya has something to say first anyway." He gestured to the girl who I had threatened.

She shook as she spoke, "You were the next one to be cleared through quarantine. Another ten minutes and you would've-"

He cut her off, I assumed at this point he was their leader. She cleared her throat and talked calmer this time. "I'm not pressing charges." I watched on as the man thanked her and took her to one of the beds beside me. "Thank you, Maya. You can get your treatment now."

Maya walked towards the bed and the doctor hooked her to an odd machine, "Restraints aren't necessary." The old man stated towards his guard who instantly removed them.

"Yes, Mister President." He spoke respectfully. President was an odd term for a leader, but these people were odd people I was dealing with.

The man outstretched his hand to me, "Dante Wallace." I grabbed it gently and examined the black smudges. It's Oil pant. "Oil paint." He chuckled lightly, "That's right. You're an artist, too.

I stood face to face with him, "Who told you that?"

He smiled kindly, "Your people did. They also said you were their leader. Looks like you and I have a lot in common, kiddo."

Dante was strange, everyone was strange. They're all so pale, and clammy. Every time I look at them their eyes are dilated. I went to rub my wrist in comfort but was startled to find my father's watch missing. "Where's my watch?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't let contaminated items inside Mount Weather. We couldn't risk it. Our protocol is very strict, Clarke. We prioritize safety over sentimentality." I could hear him talking but I couldn't help but focus on the blood pumping out of the machine. It was going straight into Maya and she seemed to find relief in it.

"How many of us did you capture?"

Dante sighed. "Forty-eight. But, Clarke, you've got it wrong. You're not prisoners. We saved you." He seemed convinced he was telling the truth, but I wasn't as easily convinced.

"Well, in that case, you won't mind if we leave. If there are forty-eight of us here, we still have people out there."

He pondered, "The patrol brought in everyone they could find."

"What about the Ark? It came down last night?"

"We saw it, and I assure you we will save and bring them here too."

Something just didn't feel right, "I want to see my people."

Dante smiled in compliance and motioned a cart forward. "Change and meet me in the hall. Come on." He motioned towards the guards to leave, "Let's go. Let's give Clarke some privacy.

I grabbed the clothes that looked the most dependable. Fashion can't save your life. I picked the high heel up and tore the heel off. A safety precaution.

I opened the doors to find Dante, "Sorry about the noise." We began to walk as he explained, "Hydroelectric power from Philpott Dam. Fresh water from our own underground reservoir. Fresh food from our hydroponic farm."

I had to ask him. I had to know why'd they stay here when it survivable out there, "I don't understand. You're on the ground. You know it's survivable. Why would you stay here?

He looked sad for a moment, "It's not survivable for us." He continued to

Talk on about how his people had developed a condition to the light and radiation. He laid everything out on the floor for me to process. "Your blood. It has high resistance to the sun's radiation. More so than the grounders."

"And what does that mean exactly?" I asked skeptically

"I'm not sure, Clarke. Everyone here provides blood for their residency. However, you and your people do not live here yet and are not required."

"That's what Maya was being pumped with?"

His eyes shifted, "Yes. Transfusions from her blood loss."

"So, the blood transfusions solely rely on donors?"

His eyes looked guilty, but he said yes. "Here." Dante motioned to the elevator. They were hiding something, there was no way to deny that. "First, give me the heel."

I slowly placed the heel in his hand, "sorry."

The lady presented me a "Mount Weather Stater Kit!". I moved to the side of the hall to examine my materials and I heard something. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but as the music halted for a moment I knew. It was a lone wolf cry. It was her. I don't know how, but I could just sense it. The grounders had different howls. This one is the same howl I heard be for the acid fog. She was warning me. I brushed my knuckle against the cold concrete in longing.

It felt so odd to long for an animal. It felt filthy and unholy, but I reinforced it was not a wolf I was longing for, but the person that wolf is. I wanted to know what human lied beneath that coat of fur. What grounder would risk their life for me. I just wanted to know. I wanted to ask why she didn't come to my rescue in the battle. I wanted to know why she didn't try to slaughter me.

I slowly backed away from the cold wall. I'll take her warning to heart. I reached the mess hall and was greeted by Jasper and Monty. Jasper looked ecstatic to be here. That was concerning. I asked about Bellamy and Finn, but Jasper shut that down quick. Too quick. He assured they had died. I won't accept that.

I watched them stuff their face with delight but didn't find myself hungry. "You have to try this pie!" Jasper moaned in satisfaction. I looked at the map of the facility once more. The map had no exits.

"You shouldn't eat their food. Something isn't right."

Jasper sighed, "Look around you, Clarke. There's no one hunting us here. First time in our lives we're not hungry. Why would we want to leave?"

I couldn't believe how selfish he was being. "Because we have friends out there who need our help."

"And? They're looking for survivors, and they're way better equipped to find them than we are." He walked away to the food once again. He began to chat with the Maya girl.

She looked to be someone of importance. Someone I might need. I walked over there and put my biggest smile on, "Hey. It's Maya, right?" She looked at me like she was terrified. "I just wanted to say sorry for this morning. I was scared and worried about my friends. I hope you can understand that."

She smiled at me and turned towards Jasper. I noticed the key card sticking out from underneath a book. While she naively focused on Jasper I swiped it. "Well, I'll just be heading back. Sorry again." Maya still looked terrified, but she did at least acknowledge my presence this time.

I felt a little guilty as I exited through the mess hall doors. This is going to be the second time today that I've ruined that girl's day. "Alert. Code Five." A female voice said as alarms sounded throughout the building. Not a prisoner, huh?

I could hear the footsteps approaching in swarms as I took off. I ran towards a door and unlocked it with the card. Long, step stairs were my only way out. There. There was a giant chamber door. It was an exit. I began twisting furiously.

"Clarke no!" Jasper and Maya rounded the corner, "If you pull that the radiation will kill them!"

Maya grabbed a gun, "Don't make me shoot you."

"Clarke. Don't do this." Jasper pleaded

My stomach churned and my body shook with anxiety. I had to do what was right for my people, but I didn't know what that was right now, "I don't believe them."

Jasper and I locked eyes, he was terrified and so was I. Guards approached loudly and with guns up and aimed towards me. "Hands up!" I lifted my hands to everyone's relief, but it didn't relieve me. I was talked down and put in handcuffs. Great.

I waited in the medical room once again. Dante had informed me that they could not find survivors from the Arch. He had ordered his people to keep looking. He seemed like a good man. However, he asked me not to test him; I wanted to know what that meant. He made it very apparent that leaving Mount Weather will not be allowed for 'safety risks'. Bullshit.

One of his soldiers had reopened my wound when they tackled me, and I was currently getting patched up by Dr. Tsing, who thinks I'm passed out. For a Doctor, she's not very observant. I heard the door beep and sprung to action after I watched her exit.

I walked over towards Langston, "Langston. Langston." I shook him slightly. His eyes had small, blue/black veins underneath them. "What are they doing to you?" The tubing that entered his body had a silver entering. A silver piece was branded into his skin. Did they all have this? It had seal. A stamp. Or a brand. I wasn't sure what to call it. Odd. Yes, that seemed accurate.

I looked up and studied the tub wiring. How did they keep so much donor blood pumping and in supply? I followed the red tubes. They connected to the wall and traveled towards a small door at the end of the room. It looked like nothing more than a closet. Maybe they kept a pump in there?

I tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. Of course, They keep everything else locked and hidden why wouldn't they do this the same? There must be another way in. I looked around the room and spotted a vent. Air flow for blood bags? I popped the vent open and crawled through it slowly. And what I saw on the other side was a sight only from nightmares.

A/N: Had to skip a few things, but this covers season 2 episodes 1&2\. The next chapter will be more fun to write. Actual grounder experience and Lexa soon. Thnaks for all the reviews!


End file.
